Seasons
by Still Shots
Summary: Four Seasons a year. But he still ran out of time.   WySeborga; Wy shall be Sally and Seborga shall be Marciello.   One-Shot


_Sally - Wy_

_Marciello- Seborga_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SPRING <strong>_

* * *

><p>Marciello smiled as she sat down beside him.<p>

"You're new?" he questions, head tilted at an angle, body leaning in so his hair very nearly brushes her face. He is painfully close, but she didn't move. His green eyes met her amber one's.

"Yes. I'll only be here for a year, though," she said, and she breaks eye contact to reach into her small white-pink-yellow bag. From it, she pulls out a set of coloured markers, and gently set down the bag.

"You like art?" He asks, leaning as she flips to a semi-empty page. She grabbed a marker and let her hand hover above the white paper.

She gave him a small smile, a nod, and said, "So, what's your favourite colour?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>SUMMER <strong>_

* * *

><p>"I'm Marciello," He decides to tell her one day, while he watch her draw.<p>

Her gaze was torn away from her sketch of a dolphin and solemnly looked at him.

"I know," she murmurs, and goes back to drawing.

"We skipped introductions, you know."

"The teacher's attendance sheet helped with that," She replies evenly, meticulously continuing the dolphin.

"I think I really like you. You're not like...them," He trailed off, while he gestured at the girls that were near.

She looked skeptically at him, raising a brow. He grins a little, and her eyes found itself its way into his green ones.

"I'm Sally," she sighed, "And I suggest not to get too close to me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTUMN <strong>_

* * *

><p>"Where've you been?" Marciello looked at her as she returns on a chilly Friday in October.<p>

She looks tired, and by the looks of it, she forgot the notebook she always brings.

"Were you sick?" he pressed her further, looking at her.

Sally shrugs half-heartedly and looks away quickly, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes, I've been sick," she says falteringly. "Quite sick."

Marciello backpedals a bit and thinks to himself for a moment while Wy continues on ravaging her bag.

She zipped the bag loudly, and prepared to go to the room , when Marciello is suddenly leaning into her and bringing a hand slowly up to her hair. Sally's breath catches in her throat painfully.

He pulls back again and waves his hand in front of her face. There's a red-brown leaf in his fingers.

"Maple, I think." He laughs a little and tosses the leaf to the floor, tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear and runs a finger down the side of her pale cheek.

And then, the bell rings with shrill discord.

"Oh. Darn," Marciello mutters, reeling back, fingers suddenly curled tight. He sighs. "I'll see you in class then," he says. And then he went running away, pausing a little to wink at a girl, then disappeared at the end of a hall.

She stood there for a while, before she sighed and bent down low to picks up the crisp maple leaf and tenderly stick it in her pocket.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WINTER<strong>_

* * *

><p>He smiles down.<p>

He smiles down like nothing was wrong with his world, even though it is painfully tearing apart. He clutched the notebook the she handed to him long before.

_"I want you to have this when it's my time to go."_

_"Where will you be going?"_

He quietly laughed to himself, but it ended up as a strange sound of a stangled voice.

And to think he believed she was lying to him when she told him she'll only be here for a year.

_"Just somewhere you won't be able to follow."_

"Y'know? I think… I think I loved you," he tells the slab of stone beneath him, truthfully. "Guess this confession's just a little too late, huh?" he chokes, his sad smile wavering a little.

Sooner rather than later, he backs away, hugs the little notebook to his chest tightly, and gazes at the engraved words on the granite through blurry vision for the very last time.

Her name stared back at him, and then he left, desperately trying to wipe the tears away.

_If only he looked back, he would've seen a girl smiling sadly as she disappear into thin air._

* * *

><p><em>A drabble.<em>

_I know, I know. It's a death fic. Again. But hey, It's written while I'm trying to complete "Where Is The Sun Now?" , so yes, I can't do anything._

_Credits to Hannah [ilickedgrandmano . tumblr . com] for the names. She doesn't even know it's me. *giggles* _

_Anyhow~ I hope you enjoyed it. _

_..._

_Review?_


End file.
